(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for locking a door and, more specifically, to a locking device for use with a container door or hatch to secure the contents of the container from theft.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There are a wide variety of storage containers and lockers in use today which comprise one or more compartments for storing tools, equipment, personal items, etc. A door is usually provided for the storage container to protect the contents of the container from the elements, for example, where the container is located outdoors, and the door may additionally be provided with a lock to protect the contents from theft. Examples of such storage containers are the deck lockers commonly found in the hull of a boat. These deck lockers include a door or hatch on the top surface of the locker which can be swung open or removed to provide access to the locker contents. Other examples of storage containers include storage cabinets, chests, closets, and so on which are commonly provided in tool sheds, buildings, boats, truck beds, etc. for storing and protecting various articles.
Where a storage container does not include a lock, the contents of the container are always susceptible to theft. However, even where the container is provided with a lock, it is often too easy to pry open the container door with a suitable leveraging device, thereby defeating the lock and providing access to the container's contents. This problem is particularly acute for storage containers that are located outdoors such that the container lock is the first and only line of defense to theft. As a result, even items stored in a lockable container can be exposed to a significant risk of theft, and due to this risk, individuals are sometimes reluctant to use such containers for their intended purpose.
What is needed is a locking device and method for quickly and easily protecting the contents of a container from theft by preventing unwanted opening of the container door. Such a device should be readily adaptable to the wide variety of container doors presently in use by the general public, including both hinged and unhinged doors (i.e., removable hatches). The locking device should have sufficient strength to withstand any attempt by a potential thief to defeat the device, and should be able to withstand any effort to pry open the container door, even where the door is not provided with a separate lock. The locking device should also be easily manufactured from inexpensive parts so as to minimize its cost.